


Is it too late?

by stellar7777



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar7777/pseuds/stellar7777
Summary: Maybe humouring the flower girl on a Gold Saucer date was a bad idea. He only went so she would stop pestering him. After all, he was looking forward to his outing with Tifa back in Sector 7.Cloud promises himself to make things right even if it means the possibility of rejection.(originally posted at FF.net)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 34





	Is it too late?

He sees her standing in an open valley outside the inn staring towards the night sky. Deep navy blue skies with diamonds sewn through, shining so brightly with the moon. The night sky were always Tifa's favourite. His too.

Cloud quickly walks towards Tifa as he unhinges his sword and removes his gloves. As soon as it hits the ground, Tifa was about to face his direction only to be welcomed by a tight embrace from the back.

Cherishing their hold. He speaks.

"Is it too late to say Im sorry…" A statement rather than a question.

"Yes…" she says, with her eyes closed.

His heart sinks so fast that he thinks he's drowning. He buries his face in the nook of her neck.

"…because I've already forgiven you" she whispers gently.

A period of silence passes as Cloud tries to collect himself and his memories flash before his eyes.

Tifa as child trying to get him to play, Tifa as a child making sure he's ok, Tifa playing the piano, the Promise with Tifa at the well, thinking about Tifa during his Shinra days, dreaming of Tifa during his time in the tube, Tifa finding him at the train station, Tifa calming his headaches.

Tifa…

"Is it too late to say…I… love you." He shyly says into the nook of her neck as his lips graces her neck with his breath.

"Yes…" she exhales, her eyes still closed, and tenderly responds "…because I already know." She softly smiles.

Tifa leans back and feels the wetness of his tears on her neck. She hears unsteady breathing and slowly turns her face towards him, leans her head back gently onto his lowered head as his spikes tickle her cheeks.

"Is it too late to say that I found the Promised Land?" He gently whispers to her ear as he chokes back his tears.

"Mm?" Her ears perk. "You have?"

His hold grows tighter.

"It's you…" He responds.

Tifa hums. He slowly turns her around so their face to face locking one another in a strong affectionate hold. Forehead and nose against one another. Deep navy blue eyes glisten as they stare down into rose coloured eyes.

"It's always been you." He says, and she can hear a shy smile.

Tifa starts to feel her tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

He kisses her. He should've done this a long time ago. All the I love yous, I'm sorries, and promises they wanted to confide in one another all wrapped in kisses.

He will be kissing her forever.

"It always has been and always will be…you, Tifa."


End file.
